Rex and the Mysterious Evo
by PoisonDutchess
Summary: Rex is chasing down and e.v.o. when he is summoned to providence by Agent Six. We he gets there he finds that Providence is mostly destroyed and the same e.v.o. that he was chasing before, is in the middle of the destruction. He gets into a fight with the 'beast' and he gets hurt, while the e.v.o. disappears again. Only for him to realize what to do next.
1. Rex and the Mysterious Evo

The monstrous e.v.o. punched Rex across the street into a bar.

" You little " rex muttered under his breath as he reformed his gigantic mechanical hands. He charged at the cat like e.v.o. to only have it disappear out of thin air. As he looked for the e.v.o he heard a buzz in his earpiece.

" Rex get back to Providence right away", Six ordered.

" But ", Rex pleaded.

" NOW! " Six demanded.

Rex still mad about the e.v.o. mumbled all the way home.

As he walked in he was shocked to see that the whole entire base was destroyed. There standing in the middle of the destruction was the cat like e.v.o. growling as if daring him to charge.

Rex was in utter shock.

" So we meet again, " rex said as he transformed his arm into a large sword.

They both charged at each other. The e.v.o. got the upper hand and scratched rex across the chest. He stumbled back in pain. Blood seeped from his open wound.

" You'll pay for that, " Rex said. He swung his sword and missed the beast by a few inches.

The beast struck Rex again, this time scratching near his right eye.

Rex cupped his eyes as the blood started to seep into his right eye. He screamed out a few curse words, hoping to see if they would help with the pain.

The beast seemed to have an evil grin painted on his face.

" What are you smiling about"? Rex yelled in pain.

The beast had disappeared again. Rex with no idea what is going on was all-alone in a semi destroyed Providence head quarters.


	2. Explaining Some Answers

Rex started to search the destroyed Providence. Still cupping his eye, preventing any blood to seep in. As he walked his chest started to burn with a pain he had never felt before.

"What happened here?" Rex asked out loud, hoping to get some kind of reply.

As he started to walk again, he heard a moan. He ran over, and lifted a big hunk of metal up to find a bruised .

"Rex….", Doctor Holliday moaned.

"Doc", Rex said in a sad, low voice.

She coughed before she spoke again.

"It was so huge, our defenses weren't good enough."

" Don't worry doc, I'm here now", Rex said in a calming voice.

"Rex, you're hurt", She said as she started to stand up.

"It was that cat-like e.v.o."

She pulled out a roll of bandages and started to mend Rex's wounds.

"Where is everyone?" Rex asked. Doctor Holliday's eyes looked down at the floor before she spoke. "That e.v.o. Had took us off guard." She said in a low voice.

"Why did six want me to come straight home?" Rex asked. His eyes full of unanswered questions.

"He wanted you to come straight home because…." Doctor Holliday was interrupted by Six as he backflipped into the room, fighting the cat-like e.v.o. .


	3. A strange attacker

Six was fighting the cat-like e.v.o. a lot better than Rex had. He was actually hurting the beast.

"Sorry doc, duty calls" Rex said as pulling down his goggles and transformed into his bike. He went as fast as he could and pushed the beast into a wall. He quickly transformed his hand into a sword and struck the beast. He reached his hand out and cured the e.v.o. into a nothingness.

"That's odd" Rex thought out loud.

"What's odd?" Six questioned in an emotionless voice.

"When I cured it…it… just disappeared!"

"Ok, we can figure THAT part out later. First we have to figure out what happened."

"It was the cat e.v.o."

"No it wasn't Rex. I first saw it on the other half of HQ, and that part is not destroyed"

"Oh," Rex mumbled as they started to walk again.

Six kicked one of the doors open, only to find another room destroyed.

"Where hasn't this e.v.o. been?" Rex asked.

"Patience Rex", Six said emotionless.

They walked down an empty hall only to find the room at the very end with all the guards

laying unconscious on the floor.

"So this is where everybody's at!" Rex said.

"Don't sound too excited, all their throats are slashed," Six said.

"This isn't the beast's m.o. . Maybe a few of them might have their throats slashed,

but not all of them!" Doctor Holliday said.

"What do you mean doc?" Rex said in questioned yet curious tone.

"What I mean is that the beast would've attacked anywhere not just in a certain place on

30-40 men" Doctor Holliady said answering Rex's question.

"You're right Holliday. This is very unusual. I wonder who did this," Six said as he kneeled

down and touched a victim's throat". "Besides all the bodies are cold. The attacker is long gone"

he said as he stood up.

"Do you hear that?" Rex asked.

Doctor Holliday said "Hear wha…" she was interrupted by a loud*THUMP*****

"Somebody or something is attacking" Six said as they all rushed out the door to see what was happening


	4. What happened!

Rex, Doctor Holliday, and Six all rushed to the roof to the location of the "thumping". It turned out to be just Salamander and Biowolf.

"It must've just been Salamander walking," Rex snickered. Six rolled his eyes and pulled out his swords and started to charge. Salamander threw crystals only to have Six dodge them. As Six was busy fighting Salamander, Rex noticed the dried blood on his claws.

"So it was you who killed all those innocent agents!" Rex practically yelled as he charged with his big sword. As Rex tried to strike him, Biowolf dodged it by doing a back flip. " You won't escape that easily from justice," Rex threatened as he charged at the murderer. As Biowolf kept missing Rex's strikes, Rex changed from his sword into his slam cannon. At the first shot Rex got Biowolf. As Biowolf was covered under the debris, Rex formed his mechanical hands and punched Biowolf in the face to knock his out.

Rex looked over to Six to see that Salamander was out cold already.

"What are we going to do about," Rex didn't need to finish his sentence because Six already knew what he was talking about.

"Well, that's for another time Rex," Six trying to avoid the subject. His sunglasses hiding his feelings .

**Hi, I don't know if I should finish this story? Would you like me to?**


	5. Van Klies! I knew it!

Rex held the two e.v.o.s by a street light and put them into which they never could get out. Rex turned around to see Six silently whispering to the doctor. Wondering what they were saying, he walked over.

They had finished their whispered conversation by the time he got over there.

"I wondered why they did this?" Doctor Holliday said as they walked back to the conference room. Six pulled out a chair for Holliday and sat himself down in a chair opposite of her.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling," Rex said cautiously. A chill went down the back of his spin after he said this. "Is it cold in or is it just me," Rex said shivering. Six and Holliday looked at each other.

"It's eighty-three degrees in here Rex." Holliday said, as her eyes got big. She quickly rushed over to Rex

and put her hand against his forehead. "You're freezing Rex!" she said in a fearful voice.

"The beast's claws must've had poison on them," Six said as he stood up. His voice showing no emotion.

Rex collapsed on the floor, not being able to stand up any more. Six scooped him up in a cradling position and rushed to the infirmary. He laid him on the table and Doctor Holliday started to get his Biometrics.

"His temperature is eighty-seven and dropping quickly," she said as looked at the computers containing Rex's biometrics. Rex was visibly shivering. Six went to go get a blanket and put it over Rex.

"He's freezing up!" Doctor Holliday yelled.

Six, White Night, or Doctor Holliday had no clue how to help him. Six went out got a burning hot tea and gave it to Rex.

A video feed was coming in and Six clicked the 'yes' button to only have Van Kiess's face pop up.

"Hello Six! I was just calling to how everything went after the 'attack' went down?" Van Kliess said in a tone that implied that he could care less what happened to them.


	6. That's what family does

"I knew you were responsible for all of this Van Klies!" Six said with anger.

An evil smirk rose upon Van Klies's face. He leaned forward then spoke.

"Oh Six I wouldn't speak to me that way, well if you want the cure to Rex anyway," the evil dictator said.

'It turns out we won't need _your silly old cure_," Doctor Holliday interrupted with enthusiasm.

She had a needle and shot into Rex's neck. Van Klies's eyes got big at the sight of this. Doctor Holliday ran back to the computer to check Rex's biometrics.

'His temperature is rising!" she said in a happy voice.

A smile was now on Six's lips. "Bye bye Van Klies," Six said as he shut off the video feed.

Rex rose and had his hand on his head. Doctor Holliday came over and was giving him a side bear hug.

"You know Van Klies thinks that if he sends something at us that is new, we won't know what to do and shut down," Six said before he continued. "But boy is he wrong,' he said as their was a big natural smile on his lips.

"The end!" Bobo said as he came out of nowhere.


End file.
